


To give people hope

by hpfansazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Harry and Ginny Discord's Prompt Posse, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy
Summary: Neville Longbottom challenges Professor Carrow.Written for the prompt: "Have you ever spoken up when you saw something going on that was wrong?  Were you scared?  What ended up happening?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	To give people hope

"This," grinned Alecto Carrow, "is why we need to subjugate the Muggles. They're stupid and dirty. Like animals. We are finally re-establishing the natural order of things. Taking our rightful places above the filthy Muggles."

Blood was thundering in Neville's ears and he was itching to say something. He couldn't stand for this. He knew, really, what would happen if he spoke his mind. But the image of Harry shouting at Umbridge flashed through his brain, and he remembered, yet again, how Harry's courage to stand up for the truth had given him hope.

All of this went through Neville's head in about ten seconds. What he did next was half a conscious decision, half an automatic reaction.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Longbottom?"

"I was just wondering... how much Muggle blood do you and your brother have?"


End file.
